You're Still a Top Tier to Me
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Ness thought he's become among the best since the beginning of the fourth tournament. He thought he's finally a top tier for real. But as time goes by, when most Smashers have gotten stronger and improved as well as late veterans and newcomers, it seems that dream is nothing but a dream and thought wrong about himself...


**I thought of making a short story of this.**

 **This is really happening, and this is based on how I feel about it.**

 **Sucks to see that Ness is no longer seen as among the best, but regardless, Ness will always be my main and always will be.**

* * *

Another usual day has passed for the Smashers...

However...

Ness isn't happy, not even close at all...

It's been two years since the fourth tournament started, much has changed since then...

Before, Ness has been doing excellent during the first months of the time, even being the champion in some tourneys. He thought this time, it is his time to shine despite some Smashers like Diddy, Mario, and annoyingly Rosalina in the way and players hating him.

He thought this is it...

This is where he's now going to be among the best...

This is where he'll have a lot of players maining him thanks to how he changed...

He thought those will be happening and staying this way...

But...

As the days went by...

Most Smashers begin to improve...

Most Smashers became stronger...

Some Smashers were weaken...

More newcomers came in...

Late veterans returned, including Lucas...

A lot has changed...

Ness didn't get weaken, but he didn't get stronger...

He's been stagnant like Jigglypuff... And it's not a good thing at all...

For the past few months, Ness began to lose to Smashers that have improved as well as the late newcomers a lot more often. Notably Mewtwo, almost all of the Fire Emblem fighters (Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Corrin and Kamui), Lucario, Toon Link, Greninja, Mega Man, and Cloud. There were even times he lost to Lucas now...

To make matters worse, many players began to leave him for better characters. Because of that, half of the players who mains or plays Ness has left for better characters.

His tier placement has also suffered too, his position in the tier list has been lowered and some people find this placement controversial now since certain Smashers have been improved and are already beginning to surpass Ness.

Today was not a good day for Ness, he had more losses than wins.

Ness went out to the balcony, where he looks up at the starry night sky. He looked back at today and knew he had more losses than wins. And when looked back at the past matches he had for the past months. It was at this moment he realize something that he couldn't believe it's happening...

Something in which he thought it would never happen like how he went through in the first tournament...

He's in a decline...

Just like how we went through in the first tournament...

It's happening again...

 _H-how could this be happening...? This...can't be..._ Ness was beginning to lose himself, doesn't know what to do now... He wishes he'll get better to keep up, but nothing has happened to him. Not even a single good enough buff for him to at least keep up. Ness used to be among the top 10 or top tiers...

But not anymore...

Being high tier is no too biggie, but due to what's been happening. He might be declining to mid tier or maybe even low tier...

Regardless, he isn't as good ass before...

 _I thought this is where I can finally shine... I guess I don't deserve something like that..._ Ness sighs as he closes and looks down while a single tear slipped from his right eye.

Then...

"Ness, what you doing there?"

"Oh... Hey Lucas..." Ness wipes his face and looks back to see his friend Lucas along with Jigglypuff and Mario.

"Ness, what's a-matter?"

"I-It's nothing Mario... I'm fine." Ness tries to smile to hide how he's feeling.

"Ness... If you're fine, why were you looking down lately? And why is your eyes kinda watery?" Lucas had a worried look.

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff! (Yeah, is there something wrong?)" Even Jigglypuff didn't feel reassured.

Ness lost his smile and turns his back towards the view, trying to hide his face as the three walk to Ness.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Lucas held Ness's shoulder.

"I-I thought...I'm among the best... I thought I'm a top tier now... But... I'm...not as good as before..." Ness sniffs and sobs depressingly.

"Jiggly? (Why? What's bothering you?)"

"I'm beginning to decline like before, I'm beginning to lose to more fighters. Even you Lucas. Half of the players left. There are still players hating on me. I thought...I'm going to be among the best... I-It's just not fair..."

The three felt bad for Ness, they knew what he's talking about, Lucas noticed players are being with him more than Ness now since his return. It's not even fair Ness is going through decline once more. However, they know Ness isn't bad, he's still a great Smasher to them.

"Ness... You're still great and awesome you know that. You're not going to be trash at the end of the day." Lucas pats Ness as well as Mario.

"Yeah, there are still a-times you've won. And some matches, you did a-something awesome."

"Jiggly! Jiggly! (You're not bad at all Ness, you're still great. Don't let those losses and the changes bother you.)"

"B-But..."

"Ness. You're still great. There are still a great number of players who still believe in you. And even though you're not, you're still a top tier to me. You're still among the best to us. No tier lists or players will tell us otherwise." Lucas smiles warmly, with Mario and Jiggs doing the same things. At that moment, Ness began to slowly smile warmly as well.

"You...think so?"

"Mhm..."

"Of a-course."

"Jiggly! (Yeah!)"

"...Thanks guys..." the four hugged each other to comfort the PSI powerhouse.

In the distance, Cloud and Bayonetta noticed the four, the two knew what Ness is feeling, but decided not to bother him since they know he needs space, especially since they almost always won against him. Seeing the sight of Ness feeling better, it made the two smile.

"Well... Looks like the little one is feeling already better..."

"Yeah, anything is better than a boy looking sad..."

"I still find the little one among the best."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Don't fuck with the boy haha."

And it's not only the five who finds Ness still among the best, even all the Smashers still have faith in him.

Even the players who are still loyal to him still have faith in him.

Ness knew then that even though he's not as good as before, his friends, his loved ones, and his loyal players believe and have faith in him.

* * *

 **For Ness mains out there who's still loyal to the boy from Eagleland.**

 **Ness is still awesome no matter what. And I still see him as a top tier cause I always believe in him.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
